


Mischief adventure: The raven boy of Asgard

by MissLunatic



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kid - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLunatic/pseuds/MissLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short goodnight tale before you go too sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief adventure: The raven boy of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/gifts).



> For you because you know your such a awesome friend

Far away in another world there lived this raven kid called loki, young and innocent of knowledge and he liked doing mischief things. Like cutting people's hair when they are sleeping, his dad lost his hair more than once and that was not of age.

He was grounded for a couple of weeks,cutting of his dads hair was not described as "good" although, he thought his dad was a mean man. Always saying that Thor did better because he could fight with out any magic.  
Even when he got grounded with in his room, His mother come to visit him every day to tell him the most wonderful stories about midgard and other places

"The birds are beautiful and have fluttering wings wherever they go" His mother said "Never letting the bordes of there realm with draw them where they cant go, Nothing is impossible" and she gave him a kiss on his cheeks and touched his nose with her finger.  
Loki smiled and touched her nose in return and kissed her cheeks"Now off to bed little bird, Dream of the places you want to go and you will make them true" She stuffed him in his bed and said softly "Goodnight my little raven boy, Goodnight"

Loki smiled towards his mother before she closed the door, closed his eyes and let the darkness embrace him. Before him laid the fields of Walhalla, his biggest dream was to become a big warrior like his brother.  
But his mother always said that you better can have more brains than muscles, because you can think better of a plan then to smash. With those thoughts that he was fighting in Walhalla with his brother, just playful games, he fell asleep till morning sunrise


End file.
